


Why Does He Want Me?

by HiddlesPirate



Series: New Beginnings and Forbidden Fruit [1]
Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Brutal, Dom Tom, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 12:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8208020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddlesPirate/pseuds/HiddlesPirate
Summary: Reader is worried that Tom's past might come back to change his mind. Tom makes sure she knows he's hers in the only way that's truly their own.





	

I lifted my booted foot and placed it on the arm of the chair. I reached down and pulled the laces tight, making sure they were secure before I stood up on my heels. I fixed my breasts in the lacy maroon bra I wore so they were perfect moulds atop my chest and the matching French knickers out of my ass, before I stood, staring out the window. The sun had set behind the London skyline and the light glistened on the Thames below my Southbank penthouse. It was nearly time and I wasn't quite ready. But the sight below me was more beautiful than could be put into words. 

Knock, knock, knock.  
'Shit,' I whispered, as I raced to the full length mirror and quickly twisted my blonde hair into a dainty hair piece. He seemed to love my fairy hair. I took a moment to look in the mirror. My skin was pale, setting off the deep maroon lace perfectly, but my stomach wasn't flat like his superstar ex and I wasn't tall like her. I swallowed, pushing my tummy in to try and hide it, before three more knocks rung out around my penthouse suite. 

'Coming,' I called as I closed my eyes, ignoring the nagging voice in my head, telling me I was fat and he would leave. I turned away from my reflection and rushed to the door, revealing the man I had dressed up for. I swallowed at the sight before me. There, leaning in the doorway, wearing black leather from head to toe like he had just come off his motorcycle, was my lover.  
'Not yet, you aren't,' he said, his English tones oozing with sweet seduction as his hungry eyes gave me a thorough once over. 'But I promise, love, you will be.'

He stepped forward, taking hold of my waist as he kissed me with crazed passion. I moaned, cupping his cheek as he kicked my front door shut. His tongue fought it's way into my mouth and he picked me up by the arse. He pressed me against the hardwood door and his hand wrapped around my throat.  
'Someone's been naughty, leaving me at the door for a full minute,' he whispered, as my eyes widened with excitement.  
'Someone is still worried if she's can live up to the standard of her,' I whispered back, as his hand loosened on my throat slightly. Suddenly my chest was against the door and I had a stiff, leather-clad shaft against my lacy pussy.  
'You are definitely beyond her standard, love,' he whispered, with his hand caressing my arse softly. I shivered at the tender sensation.

Crack!  
I squealed before a moan poured from my lips. The sting of his hand radiated across my cheek and his hand closed around throat once more.  
'You are naughty and sexy and sweet and purely impure in all the right ways,' he whispered against my ear, his hand landing on my arse twice more. I felt the lace between my thighs growing wet for his manipulations. 'You put up with my shit and my quirks.' I groaned as I pushed against his hand. Tom Hiddleston sure had his quirks, especially in the bedroom. And I certainly had no issue with them; not like she did. The real reason he left her was, as I had suspected long before he had told me, was she was vanilla as hell. 

'You look at me like a lover does,' he continued, as his hand landing against my behind over again. I spread my legs wider to accept his teasing. He had told me long before we had gotten together about how he felt like an ATM with her, a method to receive gifts. And he was good at giving gifts. How we met not excluded. The day I had spotted him on the tube and that he had dropped 2k of bills upon departing the tube at Victoria station. The day I had scooped up the cash and had left the train 6 stops before my own to chase him, leaping on a bus that was headed in the completely opposite direction to the way I was headed, simply to give it back to him. The day I had found said 2k in my bag with his number attached. 

'You take me as I am,' he whispered, pulling me up as I took hold of his wrist and turned him so his back was against the door before dropping to my knees. I looked up at the leather-clad god as he removed his hand from my neck and undid his belt. 'A horny, dominant fuck who spanks his equally kinky woman until she cums over and over on my cock.' His cock sprung free as he unzipped his leather pants. I licked my lips hungrily as I looked up at him, knowing how much he loved to be worshipped. Just as much as he loved to worship a sweet cunt.  
'You don't want to change me. Oh fuck, suck my cock, darling, swallow my cock so hard, as I fuck your hot little mouth,' he panted, his cock tapping my nose and cheek.

That's all encouragement that I needed as I latched on to his velvet bell-end, suckling on the sensitive tip as I pulled his lush balls from their leather confines. At the base of his shaft I could see a thick leather cock ring, my favourite ring. I groaned, as I took him deep in my throat, bobbing my head on him. I loved the taste of his cock, salty, musky with a hint of leather. The taste of a man. A man who knew exactly what his woman liked. His fingers wonder into my hair as his hips started to move. Short thrusts that made my eyes rolled back in my head.  
'Fuck, love, I'll never stop loving your mouth on my cock,' he groaned. I whimpered as his hips started to move faster, starting to fuck my mouth with great pleasure. 'You don't have a problem with me fucking your mouth like her.' I groaned, tugging on his balls as he cried out. His dick was pulled from my lips and in seconds I was on my feet.  
'I love it when you fuck my mouth, darling,' I whispered, tugging on his ear. 'It tells me you've had a tough day. And fuck I love making you happy.'

Suddenly I was in his arms and we were heading for the mirror. He put me down and he turned me to face our reflection. I tried not to openly cringe at the image of me, standing beside this Adonis, but the look in his eyes told me that he had seen it. He took hold on my breasts, and squeezed them from their cups.  
'Don't try to be her, love,' he whispered, his hard cock poking me in the small of the back. 'I'm not with her, I'm with you. And you far exceed her in every way. Your breasts are real and supple and perfect for my hand.' With a flick of his wrist, my bra was gone and his hand moved lower. 'Your waist is beautiful, just right for my arms.' His fingers gently ran over my small padded tummy. 'Your belly is soft like velvet, so beautiful and female.' His thumbs tucked into my panties and he pulled them down as he dropped to his knees behind me, his body still completely covered in leather. 'Your arse, so round and bubbly,' he groaned, biting my left cheek as I squeaked. 'Your thighs,' he whispered, pushing his head between then as he caresses them, 'oh how I love these thighs wrapped around my neck.' He lay back and pulled me down in kneel astride his face. 'And your pussy, fuck, it's the best pussy I've ever had the honour to pleasure in my life.'

And with that, he dove in to my pussy as if it was his last meal. Or as if it was his first. His tongue lapped at my clit, the nib swelling with pleasure. His leather-clad arms wrapped around my thighs as I watched my man service what was his in the mirror. Watching him make love to my pussy in the mirror made me forget about her and my insecurities that she had managed to put in my head. The feeling of his soft tongue lapping at my sweet nectar made me forget about the awkward meeting we had had the week before at work, where she had come to see him and I had basically told her that she was a good-for-nothing, egotistical slag who only dated for money and the satisfaction of being a bully. The way he hands played with my breasts as he pushed his tongue inside me made me remember why he was here with me, not her and how I was the one who had him beneath my clit. I didn't have to be Taylor Swift to be right for him. No. I had to be me. And that bitch did not have a place in a thoughts let alone our sex life.

With that revaluation, something inside me snapped. My orgasm exploded free and a scream fell past my lips, echoing around silent suite. My lover held me tight as he drank down every last drop of my essence and I shook with the force of the waves. I didn't collapse, I was in the right zone completely. I knew what we both wanted, needed and we were going to get it.  
'Tom,' I whispered, knowing he could hear me. 'I want you to fuck me on every surface you can find.' He didn't need to be told twice.

Within second, I was on my back with him above me, pinning me to the floor. I unzipped his jacket as he lined up and slowly pushed deep inside me, using my own juices as lubricant. He gave me a look that asked me if I was sure, giving me a chance to back out, but I wasn't having any of it. I wanted the long, brutally hard fuck that I knew he longed for. I licked my lips and groaned.  
'Fuck me like the animal you are, Thomas, and don't fucking stop until you are spent.' 

He roared and reared up on his knees before forcing his cock as deep as he could. I cried out, his tip felt like it was buried deep in my womb. But he didn't stop. He just fucked me hard into the floor as I watched in the mirror, my orgasm quickly building up again. Over and over, his cock entered me at the brutal speed he had chosen. I wouldn't be able to walk by the end of these loving, but I had no problem with that. I knew what he needed before I welcomed him to my bed. I just accepted his outrageously sexual pace as cries of passion were ripped from my throat. He was so very deep inside, his engorged tip slapping my very soul like his little dickwhore I was born to be. He just seemed to know which buttons to press, his raging hips telling me that he had gone too long without the fuck he wanted. And I loved being the lady woman enough to be pounded by his strength. 

'Roll me over, Tom,' I managed to pant out as his eye rolled backwards with pure ecstasy. 'Fuck me like the animal we both know you are.' He pulled himself from my hilt and picked me up, bending me over the sofa before he reentered me hard and fast. I cried with the change in position. His long, thick shaft caressed every inch of my cavern, his girth stretching my slick walls delightfully. But he left no time to savour the feeling; his hips gyrating against my ass and thighs as his hands closed around my hips. Pulling my hips back onto his cock, he rode me like a beast. I couldn't keep up and was grateful for his guidance as my fingertips gripped the sofa cushions. I had no doubt his leather pants were glistening with my juices and his chest shone in the dim light with sweat. I looked at our reflection in the window to see his usually perfect hair flopping in his face and groaned. The sight of his hair and his ecstasy was too beautiful to ignore. 

'I'm gonna...' I panted as I felt his thumb push against my rosebud. It gave no resistance as he slipped it in to the hilt and the elastic within me snapped. I roared, rearing up as everything inside me clenched. He didn't stop his relentless pace as my orgasm rolled through me and over his dick. He just spanked me over and over, making sure that he had wring everything out of me before I could build up for number 3. I groaned as he picked me up and carried me to the Coffee table, his beautiful prick deep inside me with every step. 

He set me down on my hands and knees, following suit to fuck me like a dog. I screamed as he pounded my cunt and fingered my arse with two spread fingers. His free hand intwined into my hair to give him leverage and my eyes fluttered closed. I loved his brutal fucking. I let him go, fucking as hard as he could before he stopped, pulling out of me while I dripped across the table top. He moved from behind me to put his dick in front of my lips. I flicked my tongue out, tasting myself on my lover's shaft before he pushed his head between my lips. I moaned, cleaning my juices from his cock as he slowly fucked my mouth. I took hold of his balls and gently squeezed. I could tell he was holding back from what he really wanted. But I wanted what he wanted to give me. I looked up at his glistening face, watching him watch me as I gave his cock a long, hard suck. He groaned loudly, his head rolled back before he looked at me, his silent question speaking volumes. I pulled off his shaft, stroking the velvet steel as I leaned down to lick his balls.

'Oh you fucking little minx,' he panted as I took his balls in my mouth and sucked. He detached my mouth from his balls and slipped his cock back in my mouth. He didn't need a verbal answer to his question; he knew exactly what I wanted. His fingers tightened on my hair and I completely relaxed, ready for his pleasure. He didn't hold back this time; his 9 inch cock slipped down my open throat repeatedly as he had his wicked way with my mouth. Most people would classify what we were in to assault, some would even call the police if they saw it, making me so very glad my apartment is high above Southbank. But what we did in the privacy of our homes was exactly what we both craved. The soft shit was good; we made love all the time, on every surface of both our homes and frequently in public, but there was nothing quite like a brutal, almost speechless fucking. Very few had the stomach for the acquired taste. 

'You know what else I can do with your sexy as fuck body, love?' he asked, pulling his dick from my mouth. I looked up at him, sweat, spit and reflex tears rolling down my face as I took in the pure sexual sight of my real-life God, leather-bond stroking his own cock as the red tip wept. The leather cock ring held his cock stiff. I shook my head, my eyes begging for the answer. 'Fucking you, making sweet fucking love to you doesn't hurt cause I'm not being stabbed by bones. I can fucking hold you without worrying I'll snap you in half. You are a woman, a real, sexy woman and you want to be with me.'

I nodded frantically as I watched him slowly move behind me to position himself. A hand took hold of my hip and pulled me back as suddenly my tight arsehole was filled with a full, solid cock. A scream was torn from my throats and I wasn't sure if it was from pain or pleasure. He froze, as if the sound I had made had woken him from a trance.  
'Darling,' he whispered, his hand on my back and waist relaxing slightly. He was going to pull out. I reached back and grabbed his hip holding him slightly before I took a deep, staggered breath.  
'Just... a moment...' I panted, my arse singing with the sudden intrusion. 'Just... need to... adjust.' Hot tears rolled down my cheeks as my ring piece slowly relaxed around the huge dick buried inside me. 'You're so fucking big.' 

I heard his swallow as I pushed back against his hips, slowing fucking myself on his shaft. As I picked up my pace, he started to roll his hips, the two of us moving until we had set a fucking pace. I was panting as his cock moved inside my arse and I could feel his thrusts starting to become erratic. I groaned as he started to grunt like an animal, our fucking starting to resemble a couple of rabbits as he stood on the table and pounded downwards. I could tell his orgasm was close, very close and I reached between my legs to finger my clit. Leather slapped against my skin and I knew I wouldn't last long. 

I wasn't wrong; between the slap of leather on my arse cheek, the erratic pounding of cock in my gaping arsehole and the animalistic grunts of my lover in my ear as he held my throat tight, I was bound to come undone faster than a fly in a whorehouse.  
'Come for me, darling,' he grunted, biting my ear, his breathing telling me that he was trying his utmost to hold off his seed. 'Cum around my fucking cock as I fucking spill my seed in your arsehole.' I screamed, my entire body clenched under him as my arsehole clamped him like a vice. He roared at the grip, his warm jets of semen filling my arsehole with every pound of his hips. He pounded me through our orgasm and even after our nectar had both been spilt. Eventually he slowly to a stop and he just held me, letting our heart rates return to normal. Only after that did he move, pulling his semi hard cock from my arse and scooping me up like a delicate flower. 

He carried me to the master bedroom and placed me on the bed before heading to the bathroom to run the bath. I simply lay there, taking time to take in the glorious feeling in my vagina and arse, committing every thrust in my vag, arse and mouth to memory. I'm became apparent that Tom had joined me in my state of undress during the running of the bath as he made his way back to me. I took in his very naked body, his half mast bouncing as he walked. He licked his lips as he looked me over, before he slowly unlaced my boots and removed them. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist as I kissed him, his tip nudging my pussy lips with every step he took. After care was needed on my butt and he would be gentle and tender in the cleaning of my body. But there was no way we would be sleeping tonight. Not with that dick of his and the smell of bad boy leather.


End file.
